Episode 1521 (10th January 1991)
Plot Frank wakes Chris and offers him a lift to work but he is adamant he is not going. Elizabeth suggests Michael should start looking for new employment. Nick ponders getting a paper round for extra money. Rachel makes plans for her new image having got Chris to agree to give her an extended lunch. Sarah gets at Jack by making digs about Marian and noting that the phone calls have stopped. Chris confronts Kim over Frank's return to the haulage firm. She accuses him of being spoilt. Gary meets with Alan and offers him the details of his loan for The Woolpack - he will pay a low rate of interest on the condition that he agrees to stock a certain number of Skipdale Breweries beer barrels alongside the other stock for a period of fifteen years. He is told that the more barrelage of Skipdale beer he sells, the bigger discount he will receive. Alan isn't sure. Kim confides in Joe about her argument with Chris. Alan confides in Elizabeth he's negotiating to buy The Woolpack. She approaches him with some improvements for the fish farm and is impressed by how quickly she is picking up on things. He hints of leaving her in charge if the pub sale goes through. Amos is appalled to learn that Alan has been talking to Gary. Rachel gets a colleague to cover for her as she goes on an extended lunch for her makeover. Kim suggests Chris stop being a child when Zoe tries to speak to her about Frank's return to the haulage firm. Alan offers to help Amos with clearing up at lunch time closing. Amos angrily gets rid of him when he starts suggesting the pub is dark and ponders knocking out the wall between the bar and tap room. Michael tells Archie he's decided to give up on pursuing Zoe. Frank clocks Rachel returning late to work and her change of clothes. Henry confides in Annie about Marian's situation and Alan taking over the pub. Zoe speaks to Frank about cutting Chris out of the business but he insists Chris has misinterpreted his return as a suggestion that he's not doing the job properly. Amos is maudlin about leaving The Woolpack but surprises Henry by telling him he's pushed on ahead with his plans for retirement and contacted an estate agent in Skipdale to rent a little cottage until the money comes through from the sale. Nick has got the paper round job and starts in the morning. Elizabeth hints that she's heard there might be some evening work coming up at The Woolpack when owners change hands. She refuses to say more. Kim tries to persuade Frank to talk to Chris. Rachel tries to get Michael to pay her a compliment on her makeover but all he comments on is her top being too tight and liking how her hair looked before. Jack receives an SOS call from Marian asking him to come to Italy. Sarah walks in on the end of the call. She asks Jack outright if he's going to go to Italy. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Gary Lipman - Nick Orchard Locations *Home Farm - Nursery flat, stables, kitchen and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage, field and farmhouse attic bedroom *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Reception, car park, corridor and Frank and Chris Tate's office *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD